


多路人×人棍百鬼丸

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [10]
Category: Dororo (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	多路人×人棍百鬼丸

人群中地位最高的持有首先享用珍品的特权。一个美丽的衣不蔽体的少年，即使他四肢残损、虚弱苍白没有人会说这不是个美妙的躯体。

 

这个少年——百鬼丸就在人们围观下被开苞，紧实臀瓣被分开暴露出颜色浅淡明显还未使用过的穴口，一圈褶皱含着手指吸允，被上面粗砺的厚茧蹭得微微红肿。村汉们粘着在粉嫩后穴上的热切视线让少年紧张地绷紧了身躯，被按到敏感点的时候发出艳丽的呻吟。

 

「啊啊！嗯、呜……」粗硬的阴茎强行顶进百鬼丸没有经过足够扩张的肉穴，轻微的撕裂伤让阴茎沾上一丝血水，男人们对这宛如女人破处的画面哄笑起来，百鬼丸吃痛又难堪地扭动挣扎，被顶着敏感点肏进深处的时候又因为流窜全身的酥麻快感而软下身子。

 

细滑敏感的黏膜被粗大硬物来回摩擦刺激，竟然渐渐分泌出滑腻的体液。村汉们听到咕啾咕啾的肏穴声，对这副居然能肏出水的身子发出下流的调侃。男人反复碾压浅处敏感点让少年不断溢出带着鼻音的哼哼，顶弄深处软肉的时候又不受控制地发出沙哑的惊呼。周围人们对着被干得上气不接下气的美丽雏儿很快就起了欲望，阴茎将下体少得可怜的布料撑起濡湿的一顶帐篷。

 

「嗯……啊……呃」百鬼丸原本就很少开口，很快嗓音就嘶哑了，细弱的呻吟在连绵的肏穴声下几乎无法被捕捉到。「这张嘴叫不了就只能这样用了啊」阴茎甩着水从裤裆里翻出来拍在百鬼丸脸上，一个村汉将百鬼丸的下巴掐脱臼了避免磕咬，骑在他胸口上猴急地操进他的嘴巴。他好像对少年只能无力地呜咽流泪的模样非常满意，掐住湿漉漉的被肏得凸起的脸蛋抽动起来。

 

龟头粗糙地擦过敏感上颚的感觉让百鬼丸不住颤抖，口腔黏膜因为强烈刺激不由自主地分泌唾液，让阴茎更顺畅地抽插起来。肿胀龟头顶得喉头软肉难受地蠕动，吞咽的动作被粗暴地打断，瑟缩紧绷的食道被撑开抽插，这一下深喉原本足以让百鬼丸条件反射地咬牙，但脱臼的下巴让他只能口穴大开、吞咽腥臭阴茎及其分泌的苦涩腺液，舌头吃力的挪移和食道排斥的收缩只让嘴里肉棒更亢奋地颤抖抽插，承受的一方因缺失四肢无法做出最基本的抵抗，只能可笑地发抖、扭动。

 

少年就好像个自慰套一样被抓住摆弄，用两个肉穴取悦男人们的欲望，那副脆弱无助又带着诡异美感的残缺模样让无法享受的其他男人也欲望勃发，围着百鬼丸潮红的躯干手淫起来，将白浊精液随意地射到他脸上身上。与此同时侵犯着少年的两个村汉也更紧迫地抽插起来，每一下都入得更深，尽根埋入的阴茎胀得少年发出近乎窒息的喉音。

 

在这个连娼妓都难找的偏僻村子、毫无抵抗能力的少年只能落得被轮番强暴的下落，无法妊娠的泄欲工具反而更加激起他们的欲望，就像现在，两个男人分别操开了少年的喉咙和屁股，将积蓄已久的精水酣畅淋漓地全部释放在不堪承受的甬道里。

 

被侵入的两处甬道都被腥涩精液猛烈地灌注，黏稠滚烫的液体被勃动阴茎推挤着涌进无法孕育子嗣的肉穴深处。「呜……呃……、……」百鬼丸湿润的双眼瞪大了，痛苦地无声地哽咽着，涎水混着精液从嘴角连串地淌下来。久未进食的胃袋注入黏稠滚烫的浊液，大量精液同样充满了被摩擦到红肿的肠穴，他被死死抓紧仍然肉眼可见地剧烈痉挛着，因为从未有过的官能刺激而陷入混乱，微弱的痛楚、足以盖过它的快感和陌生而无法理解的粗鄙言语让百鬼丸成了个支离破碎的人偶，被尽情享用过了又投入新一轮凌辱。他无声地哀鸣着，徒劳地想从人们的禁锢中逃避这一切。

 

*

 

瘫在地上的那个人形吃力而勉强地蜷缩着身子，披散的黑发也遮掩不住满身被蹂躏的痕迹，裸露在外的皮肤黏糊糊的布满青紫的手印和或干或湿的白浊痕迹，下体一塌糊涂，臀缝随着他身体不时的颤抖往外溢出精液。

 

多罗罗终于找到百鬼丸的时候看到的就是这个景象。


End file.
